Obscurity Part 2
'''Published by xSLEVENx. '''Obscurity [ Part 2 ] is the sequel to xSLEVENx's published level: Obscurity [ Part I ]. The follow-up continues the story of Sackboy and the robot, trying to retrieve memory in a lost abandoned facility, although the story expands and twists are formed, a difference to the original. Also, what's different in the second installement of the series is obviously the level design. New gimics await you in the final part of the extraordinary level series. lbp.me link Part 1: LBP2 Level Guide Link General The level has the same concept as the original although has a few twists here and there that differ from the original. Now adding are more wilder mechanisms to platform through and control this time round. All your familiar and well-loved tubes and gears are still here and working as perfect as the did originally. ALERT! *Describes Ending* The story has expanded enormously in this part. After platforming through several difficult sections you and your robot come to a hault with what you two were looking for all along since part 1. The memory room. Here, your robot manages to find his memory while in a long sequence of funny text and innovative animation. Although all is not so good when the whole facility tears apart all of a sudden due to the infiltration of hacking into the system. Your robot friend tragically gets caught up in a pile of machinery while your sackboy escapes the destruction in an epic cutscene. Reception Obscurity [ Part 2 ] has received similar praise within reviews like the first installment, describing the gameplay as fun and the atmosphere well detailed. Obviously, and MM Pick was not awarded due to it's first part receiving one. To this date, both parts together have received more than 64,000 views. Though sadly the second part has received much less than the first part, receiving +7000. LBP2 Level Guide Review After reviewing one of the best LittleBigPlanet 2 levels does it's second counter part receive the same attention as the original did? Well here's the review! Obscurity [ Part 2 ] is a continuation to one of my favourite levels of all time, the second part utilizes everything I loved about the second except for making it longer, harder puzzles and a deeper and more expanded plot. As much as I loved the original's gameplay, and that gameplay has been imported into this version, I have noticed that some parts even impress me to say that the second part is as unique as the original. This is superb as I always fear sequels don't leave up to the original. This however proves me wrong, I was left thinking on how good the two-part level series was when I looked at the heart-warming and amazing ending that this level had to offer. To conclude this review, queue this level up immediately if you haven't already, it's a true LittleBigPlanet 2 experience. Gallery Acbd3b77352daf7e75f4e8edd12b792a57a96127.jpg f666a06a7477fb2b610cb1d6d3faf2b75d85cac3.jpg 803c1b87a2a49ee423c8899498634c73a93823d8.jpg c8f88ba71125249b27e95a09178c9b590a24bfa8.jpg Trivia lbp.me Link: http://46.51.168.114/v/1xxmrb Creator Link: http://46.51.168.114/u/xSLEVENx Part 1 (LBP2 Level Guide Link): http://lbp2levelguide.wikia.com/wiki/Obscurity_Part_I